musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Death Of A Bachelor (canción de Panic! At the Disco)
|-|Traducción al español = I ¿Parezco estar solo? Veo las sombras en mi cara La gente me ha dicho Que no me veo como antes Quizás perdí peso Estoy jugando hockey Con lo mejor de lo mejor Pon mi corazón en mi cofre Para que lo puedas ver también (Coro) Estoy caminando el camino largo, viendo la caída del cielo El cordón de tu vestido, toca mi cuello ¡¿Cómo puedo vivir?! La muerte de un soltero Oooh Dejando una catarata La muerte de un soltero Oooh Suena muy adecuado Feliz siempre después de esto Uuh ¿Como puedo pedir más? Un tiempo de vida de un carcajada Como el gasto de la muerte de un soltero II Estoy cortando mi mente Es como si mi corazón fuera a explotar Solo en una mesa para dos, y solo yo quiero ser servido ¿Y cuando piensas sobre mi, soy lo mejor que has tenido? Bebe algo conmigo, y sonríe aunque estés triste (Coro) Estoy caminando el camino largo, viendo la caída del cielo El cordón de tu vestido, toca mi cuello ¡¿Cómo puedo vivir?! La muerte de un soltero Oooh Dejando una catarata La muerte de un soltero Oooh Suena muy adecuado Feliz siempre después de esto Uuh ¿Como puedo pedir más? Un tiempo de vida de una carcajada Como el gasto de la muerte de un soltero La muerte de un soltero Oooh Dejando una catarata La muerte de un soltero Oooh Suena muy adecuado Feliz siempre después de esto Uuh ¿Como puedo pedir más? Un tiempo de vida de un carcajada Como el gasto de la muerte de un soltero |-|Letra en inglés = I Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face People have told me I don't look the same Maybe I lost weight I'm playing hockey With the best of the best Pu my heart on my chest So that you can see it too (Chorus) I'm walking the long road, watching the skyfall The lace in your dress, tangles my neck How do I live?! The death of a bachelor Oooh Letting a waterfall The death of a bachelor Oooh Seems so fitting for Happily ever after Uuh How can I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter At the expense of a death of a bachelor II I'm cutting my mind off Feels like my heart is going to burst Alone in a table for two, and I just wanna be served And when you think of me, am I the best you ever had? Hare one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad (Chorus) I'm walking the long road, watching the skyfall The lace in your dress, tangles my neck How do I live?! The death of a bachelor Oooh Letting a waterfall The death of a bachelor Oooh Seems so fitting for Happily ever after Uuh How can I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter At the expense of a death of a bachelor I'm walking the long road, watching the skyfall The lace in your dress, tangles my neck How do I live?! The death of a bachelor Oooh Letting a waterfall The death of a bachelor Oooh Seems so fitting for Happily ever after Uuh How can I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter At the expense of a death of a bachelor Categoría:Canciones en inglés